NeoMoon Star 3: The Innocence of a Child
by chattingchick1
Summary: Sequel to "NeoMoon Star 2:The Jewel Staff Saga" It's Brandy's worst nightmare come true when the Jewel Staff breaks and her father is brought to the living world again. But when you have two 9 year olds in tow it's worse than it seems.
1. Prologue: Security Breach

The sequel to "NeoMoon Star 2: The Jewel Staff Saga" is finally here! Hope you like it! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets! Just the NeoMoon Star series and its characters...

* * *

**"NeoMoon Star 3: The Innocence of a Child"  
Prologue: "Security Breach"**

"Mommy, was Grandma as nice and smart as Lee's grandma?" 9-year-old Michelle Heart asked.

Her mother smiled but never got a chance to answer because all of a sudden, the room was engulfed in a red security light. The beeping was louder and louder and Michelle had to cover her ears.

The woman carried her daughter in her arms and ran to the next room, "Jessie! Jessie, are you there?!"

Jessie emerged with a panicked look on her face, "Brandy, I can't find Lee!"

"Jessie!"

"Brandy!"

A White Usul and a Blue Gelert called to their owners.

"Lee went into the Jewel Room!" Amber said as she followed Sapphire down the hall.

"The Jewel Room?! That's where the Jewel Staff is!" Brandy gasped. Under her arm, Michelle wiggled free. Brandy noticed it but right now, the Jewel Staff was more important.

The Jewel Staff was what held Nicholas back. He was captured inside it so if the Jewel Staff was tampered with in the wrong way, he could be released.

When they turned into the room, they saw Lee, Jessie's 9-year-old daughter, holding the Jewel Staff. When she saw that she wasn't alone, it frightened her, and she dropped the Jewel Staff.

The green emerald busted and a dark foglike smoke spread through the air.

"No!" Brandy gasped. She turned to Jessie, "Go get Michelle! Hurry!"

Jessie sped off in the hallway. "Michelle!" She yelled. She followed the sound of the young girl's voice through the smoke.

Amber, Sapphire and Brandy tried to calm Lee down. The black smoke formed a swirling hole. "Watch out!" Sapphire yelled as they all were sucked into it.

"What's happening, Mrs. Jessie?" Michelle said in a shaky voice.

"Huh?" Jessie looked up. They both screamed as they were taken from the castle just as the others were...

* * *

There's the prologue. It's meant to be short and sweet. Well, not necessarily sweet. Anyways, review! 


	2. Wandering Memories

**"NeoMoon Star 3: The Innocence of a Child"  
Chapter 1: "Wandering Memories"**

Amber landed on Sapphire's back. Brandy had Lee in her arms so she wouldn't get hurt when they landed. "You alright, Lee?" Brandy asked her.

"Mrs. Brandy, I want Mommy!" Lee cried out.

Brandy looked around. She saw Sapphire and Amber, but no Jessie.

"Michelle!" Sapphire barked.

With her head hung low, Brandy realized what had happened. The smoke, or rather then newly released Nicholas, created the warp holes and separated them.

"Sapphire," She told her Neopet. "Michelle is with Jessie. Nicholas wanted us separated. He did a good job, too. Jessie only has Michelle. She doesn't have Amber or you to protect her. On the other hand, I have both of you, but without the Jewel Staff, you could just say I'm powerless..."

"Mrs. Brandy." Lee's voice piped up, "I'm sorry."

"What for, Lee?"

"It's my fault. I'm the one who touched the Jewel Staff and you and mommy told me not to go in there. And now Mommy's gone!"

"Jessie's not gone." Amber said, "She's with Michelle."

Brandy bent down to Lee's level, "Mommy's going to be fine, Lee. I know you didn't mean to drop the Jewel Staff. Everything will be OK. Me and Mommy will find a way out of here and if anything attacks, Amber and Sapphire will protect us."

Lee hugged Amber tightly around the neck, "Yay!"

-**scene change**-

"Mrs. Jessie!" Michelle called out.

"I'm here." Jessie said as she touched the girl's shoulder. "It looks like Brandy and the others were transported to another part of this... world... like us."

Michelle was shaking from fear, "Mrs. Jessie, I'm scared."

Jessie held the girl close, "We'll find our way out of here, Michelle. Don't worry." Jessie didn't want Michelle to know that she, too, felt scared. _Amber's not with me..._

"Mrs. Jessie, how did Grandma die? Did she die the same as Lee's grandma?"

Jessie gasped. She hated to think about her and Brandy's mothers. The memory was too painful. That fateful battle 12 years ago was just too much to think about. She looked at Michelle, "What made you ask that?"

"I was just wondering. When I ask Mommy that, she turns white like you just did and stays quiet."

"Well, I didn't know what to say..."

-**flashback**-

NeoMoon Star, Crystal, and Jewel were fighting a leftover Shadow Kougra. Crystal had started to fight first so she was the most tired. "Dark Boomerang!" She yelled, trying to fend off the Kougra's attack. It hit the boomerang away and pounced toward Crystal.

"No! Mom!" Star cried and tried to help. "Needle Leaves!" But it was too late. She was already being clawed to death.

"Mom, wake up! Please..." A tear dropped on the woman's dead body.

Jewel walked up to her, "Jessie, I'm sorry..."

A light shone from Crystal's body and new power stick appeared. Star held it close to her heart, "Thank you, mom... I'll always remember you..."

When she looked up, the Kougra had thrown an energy attack at Jewel. "Jewel, look out!" Star yelled and knocked her out of the way.

"Star!" Jewel cried. Star's ankle was hurt.

Jewel didn't see the second attack. With everyone down for the count, except Jewel, she had no defense.

Then out of the blue, a bright white light intercepted the attack.

"Mom?!"

It was the NeoMoon Queen. In her hand was a sparkling clear crystal. Rachel held it up and shouted, "Sparkling... Crystal... Purity!"

The Shadow Kougra vanished and Rachel collapsed, "Brandy..."

She gave the girl a new power stick of her own, "I was going to give it to you but I had to save you... I love you more than you'll ever know... Honey, make me proud..."

-**end of flashback**-

"...She used the last of her strength to save us. That was the last battle we've ever fought in 12 years..." Jessie explained, "The NeoMoon Gem vanished. Your mother put the Jewel Staff in the Jewel Room for safe keeping. But no matter where we are, we keep the power sticks our mothers gave us for protection."

Michelle was listening intently, "You and Mommy were superheroes?"

Jessie nodded. She then noticed a faint movement in the corner of her eye. "Huh?"

-**scene change**-

Far, far away, Brandy, too, saw an enemy. "It's after Lee!" She whispered to herself.

"Lee! Watch out!" Brandy dove in the way of the oncoming attack.

* * *

You now know what happened to Meg and Rachel. If you're wondering, their death happened on Neopia, not on the NeoMoon Planet. Review! 


	3. Heroes Returned, Friends Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets! (I forgot the disclaimer last chapter.)

* * *

**"NeoMoon Star 3: The Innocence of a Child"  
Chapter 2: "Heroes Returned, Friends Lost"**

"Brandy!" Sapphire and Amber yelled.

Lee gasped, "Mrs. Brandy!"

But the attack didn't hit her. A small light from her pocket flew out and shielded her. "W-What?" She looked down, "My power stick! Even after all these years, you still protect me, mom... Thank you..."

"Amber, what's she holding?" Lee asked. The White Usul replied with a smile, "You'll see."

Brandy pointed her power stick to the enemy, a Mutant Kacheek, "You'll pay for trying to hurt Lee! Neopian Jewel Power!"

"Wow, it's been a long time since I've seen her." Sapphire commented. Amber agreed.

Jewel looked at herself, "I feel more powerful..."

"It's your mother's essence." Sapphire said.

Jewel smiled, "Sapphire, Amber, take Lee to a safe spot. I don't want anyone getting hurt. Mother, guide me... Emerald Diamonds!" Several green diamonds obliterated the Kacheeck. "Now, let's go find out where they're hiding..."(A/N: NeoMoon Jewel's Emerald Diamonds attack is similar to Digimon Season 3's Renamon's Diamond Storm attack.)

-**scene change**-

Jessie yelled, "Duck!" and the energy wave flew over Michelle's head.

"Get behind me." Jessie told the girl. The Shadow Gelert starting clawing at Jessie because she was too slow to dogde with Michelle.

"Mrs. Jessie, you've got to turn into NeoMoon Star!" Michelle yelled, her eyes welled up in tears. She didn't want to see Jessie die.

Jessie grabbed her power stick and knocked the Gelert off her. _Michelle's right... That's the only way..._ "Neopian... Star... Power!"

Michelle looked on with amazement.

-**scene change**-

Lee was gripping onto Amber's fur. Sapphire was ahead of Amber. "Amber... what's that noise?" Lee asked nervously.

The ground was cracking underneath them. The rumbling noise grew louder. Several rocks fell causing the cracked ground to break through. All 3 fell through and Amber, being the quickest and strongest, grabbed Sapphire and Lee and sprinted out of the way

-**scene change**-

Jewel walked a little faster, worried about her companions. "They couldn't have gone fa-" She gasped. She stepped back from the jagged edges of the hole. Giant rocks filled the area between her and the bottom of the floor below. "They couldn't have... Lee! Sapphire! Amber!"

When no one answered, she got worried, "Get a hold of yourself, Brandy... I'm sure they escaped without a scratch... Alright, who am I kidding? I just hope they're OK.."

-**scene change**-

Star jumped from the Gelert's attack and countered with her own, "Flaming Neggs!"

I overpowered the Neopet and was destroyed. Star suddenly collapsed from where she stood. Michelle quickly ran to her and realized she had no protection. She was alone.

Jessie had turned back to normal and fell unconscious.

-**scene change**-

"Lee, wake up. It's Amber." The Usul shook the sleeping girl.

Lee opened her eyes and saw Amber and Sapphire. "Where's Mrs. Brandy? And Mommy?" She asked.

Sapphire shook her head, "We fell through the floor and got separated from Brandy. We still don't know where your mom is."

"It'll be OK." Amber said as she helped Lee onto her back._ I hope so..._

* * *

Next time, Nicholas makes his first appearance. Who does he confront? None other than his own granddaughter(too bad she doesn't know it)! 


	4. NeoMoonnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets!

* * *

**"NeoMoon Star 3: The Innocence of a Child"  
Chapter 3: "NeoMoon-napped"**

Michelle know she was in trouble if a Neopet decided to attack. Her only protection was Jessie, and she was unconscious, too tired to stay in her NeoMoon form.

"Mrs. Jessie! Mrs. Jessie!" You've got to wake up! Please!" Her cries were not being heard by the motionless woman.

But unknown to here, someone did hear her frightened yells.

A think foglike smoke-much like the smoke that separated them-engulfed Michelle's vision. A shadowy figure appeared in the smoke.

"Wh-Who are you?" Michelle stammered and looked at Jessie and then back up again, "Are you here to help me?"

The shadow said in an echoing booming voice, "Michelle Heart... You'd think I'd be here to help if you knew who I was."

Michelle was curious, "Who are you?" She said in small voice. Beside her, Jessie stirred.

The dark voice continued, "Your mother didn't tell about me... What a disgraceful daughter-"

"Michelle! Get away from him!" Jessie called out to the girl.

"Mrs. Jessie! You're awake!" Michelle pointed to the fog, "He's here to help us!"

Jessie frowned, "No, Michelle, he's not here to help us. He's here to try to destroy us, especially me."

"Ah, Jessica, glad you remember me."

"Truthfully, I wish you never existed. Neopian Star Power!"

The shadow laughed, "You think your NeoMoon powers can protect you? I've grown more powerful since the last time we met. Dark Stars!"

The stars tore through her uniform. Small tears appeared and Star stumbled back one step.

"NeoMoon Star!" Michelle cried.

Star winced, "I'm alright... Ah!" She fell to her knees in pain.

"Now I'll finish you off for good! Night Shadow!"

Star just couldn't defend herself. She was blown back and had to detransform.

"Mrs. Jessie!" Michelle yelled.

The foglike character outstretched a hand to the weakened woman. When it had Jessie in its grasp, Nicholas said, "I got what I came for. With NeoMoon Star held captive, I'll be able to control the others!" He left laughing. The fog cleared away in a few seconds time.

Michelle was left alone, "Oh, no. Now what am I going to do?"

-**scene change**-

Lee was once again on Amber's back. She had fallen asleep amongst the running. Amber and Sapphire slowed down and sat on a nearby rock. Amber layed Lee on her back on the bare ground.

"What do we do now, Sapphire?" Amber asked her friend.

"Whatever we do, we need to atleast find Brandy or Jessie and hope they have Michelle." Sapphire said sadly, "We may be special Neopets, but we can only last for so long."

"Then I don't have to worry about losing?" an evil voice asked. The sudden change of atmosphere woke Lee up, "Wha..." The clear, dense cave became filled with smoke and Nicholas' face appeared.

"Nicholas!" Sapphire yelped. Amber leaded Lee away from danger. They didn't get far, because then Sapphire yelled, "Jessie!"

"What?!"

"Mommy!"

Nicholas was holding Jessie captive in a human-sized cage.

"Amber..." Jessie said weakly.

"Jessie! I'm coming!" The White Usul ran fiercely to her owner.

"Mommy!" Lee started to run also, but Sapphire stopped her.

"Let her go, Nicholas!" Amber yelled.

Inside the cage, Jessie held her power stick, "...Neopian... Star..."

Nicholas quickly took her power stick from her hand, "You won't escape that easily! Now that I have one NeoMoon Scout out of the way, there's only one left."

Lee struggled free from Sapphire's grasp, "Mommy, come back!"

Slowly, the fog cleared and it was if nothing had happened.

"That monster..." Amber said quietly, "I'll get you back, Jessie. I promise!"

* * *

Oh, no! Now that Nicholas has taken Jessie, Michelle is alone in the cave. Let me remind you where everyone is: Lee is with Sapphire and Amber, Jessie is with Nicholas, Michelle is alone with no protection and Brandy is alone with just her NeoMoon powers and has no idea what has happened. Will they ever be together again? What'll happen when Brandy comes face to face with her father again? Find out in the next chapter! 


	5. Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets!

* * *

**"NeoMoon Star 3: The Innocence of a Child"  
Chapter 4: "Reunited"**

The small girl sat down on a nearby rock. She was breathing hard. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you Mrs. Jessie. I'm just a little kid." She looked back at the cave to the path she just walked on. "Mommy, where are you?" She yelled at anybody that was listening. Her voice echoed throughout the cave walls, spreading hope in the darkened air.

-**scene change**-

"What was that?" Sapphire's head jerked up, "It sounded like yelling."

Lee hopped off of Amber's back. Amber was depressed. She couldn't free Jessie, her owner. _Nicholas must've gotten stronger than before to have defeated Jessie. I'm sure she had transformed to defend herself._

"I think it was Michelle." Lee said matter-of-factly. Sapphire's face fell, "If Brandy is alone and Nicholas had Jessie, then... Michelle must be alone!"

Lee gasped and ran ahead toward the voice.

"Wait!" Sapphire followed with Amber close behind.

-**time change**-

Lee found Michelle sleeping on the cold, wet ground.

"Michelle! Wake up!" Lee shook her sleeping friend. Sapphire and Amber watched cautiously to see if she was alright.

"Huh?" Michelle woke up, "Lee! Oh, I'm so glad to see you! And Sapphire and Amber too! After that mean man took Mrs. Jessie, I was all alone!"

Amber growled to herself at the mention of her owner.

"By the way, Sapphire," Michelle said, "Do you know a Nicholas? That's what Mrs. Jessie called the man who took her. He seemed to know her really well."

"Nicholas is an evil man." Sapphire said, "Your mother imprisoned him in the Jewel Staff years ago."

"So, why Mommy and Mrs. Jessie told us never to go in the Jewel Room. It must have bad memories for them both about their mommies."

Thay all knew Michelle was a smart girl, but... How does she know about that? Sapphire thought. Seeing their confused looks, Michelle explained.

"Mrs. Jessie told me about their mommies death and how they fought their last battle. But how does Nicholas guy fit into the story?"

"Back then, your grandmother was the NeoMoon Queen and your mother was the Princess. We found that out after Nicholas first appeared. He kidnapped your mother but me, Amber, Ruby, Jessie and Meg saved her. Meg was Jessie's mom and Ruby her Usul. During the battle, your mother uncovered the secret of the Jewel Staff - NeoMoon Jewel. NeoMoon Jewel banished Nicholas into the Jewel Staff. Nicholas... was your grandfather."

-**scene change**-

Brandy was resting on a smooth rock. She had been walking for hours and found not one sign of her friends. "What's that?" she asked herself. It was a dark foglike smoke near her feet. She followed it around the corner. She gasped when she saw her father's evil face in the middle.

"I know you're there, my dear child."

Brandy didn't move. She didn't want to fight her father again if she didn't have to.

"Fine." Nicholas' voice boomed, "I'll make you come out of hiding."

"Brandy!" Jessie's voice yelled.

_Was that Jessie?_ Brandy stepped into the opening. She loosened her grip on her power stick. "Let her go, Nicholas!"

-**scene change**-

"I heard Brandy!" Amber said suddenly, "...and Nicholas!" Amber quickly ran around the bend with the others following.

-**scene change**-

"Why don't you ever call me father?" Nicholas asked.

"Because you don't deserve to be called father... or grandfather!" It was Michelle.

"Michelle!" Brandy cried as the young girl jumped into her arms.

"Let my mommy go, Nicholas!"

"Lee?" Brandy looked behind her, "And Sapphire and Amber! You're all here!"

Nicholas grew impatient and attacked, "Dark Stars!" The dark stars headed to the small girl.

"No, Michelle!" Brandy yelled. The others couldn't get to her in time. All they could do was stand back and watch.

* * *

Oh, a bad cliffhanger! Review and I'll put the next chapter up! 


	6. A New Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets!

* * *

**"NeoMoon Star 3: The Innocence of a Child"  
Chapter 5: "A New Discovery"**

"Michelle!" Brandy cried out. Then she thought of something. "Hopefully this will work..." She threw her power stick in the way of the attack. The power stick acted as a barrier and glowed as the Dark Stars were disintegrated.

Sapphire, Lee and Amber breathed a sigh of relief. Michelle smiled and looked at her mother.

"Wha...?" Nicholas wondered.

Brandy picked up her power stick, "You've hurt my mother, you've hurt my friends... but you're not going to hurt my daughter!"

The power stick glowed an emerald green. "There is a couple of good things that happened when you first appeared. One: I found out about my connection to the NeoMoon Planet, and two: I discovered NeoMoon Jewel. Neopian Jewel Power!"

But NeoMoon Jewel looked different. She had a shiny crystal clear emerald on her chest and small green wings on the sides of her boots.

"That must be a stronger form..." Sapphire said.

"Mommy..." Michelle backed away slowly.

"Maybe Brandy can save and defeat Nicholas once and for all..." Amber hoped.

"Wow... Can Mommy do that, too?" Lee asked.

"It might have been Brandy's determination to protect her daughter that released that power." Sapphire said. "That would make sense since it was her own mother who gave the power stick to her."

"Then Jessie could probably do it as well if Nicholas didn't take hers." Amber responded.

"It's OK, Amber." Jessie said softly.

"But Jessie... How can you be so calm when Nicholas has you captured? Don't worry, Jessie. I'll free you! Usul Bite!" Amber attempted to bite the cage but all it did was hurt her teeth.

Nicholas quickly attacked the Usul, "Dark Stars!"

Amber was pushed to the wall and pinned there by her fur.

"Amber!" Jessie yelled, "Amber, are you OK?"

"Don't worry, dear. I'll finish her off quickly. Dark Stars!"

"Have you forgot about me?" a voice said. The stars were knocked to the side.

"Who did that?" Nicholas' voice said in frustration.

A green glow enveloped NeoMoon Jewel, "That... would be me."

"You brat! Even now, you ruin my plans! Dark... Nova Blast!"

"Emerald Diamonds!" The Dark Novas overpowered the diamonds and hit Jewel.

"NeoMoon Jewel!" Sapphire ran to her owner, "Jewel, are you OK?"

Jewel slowly got to her feet, "What do you think, Sapphire? Of course I'm not. When I put the Jewel Staff in the Jewel Room, I thought he was gone forever. I didn't want to fight my father again, Sapphire!" She was now on the verge of tears.

Lee thought about what she said, "I said I'm sorry... I-I didn't know, Mrs. Brandy. And because of me, you have to go through this again and Mommy is kidnapped!"

"No..." Jewel said, "It's not your fault, Lee. It was mine and your mother's. If we-"

"No! If I didn't listen to it..."

"Listen to what?"

"Listen to me." Nicholas smiled, "I entered her nightmares and told her to steal the Jewel Staff."

"You what?" Jessie shouted through the bars, "You mean you tried to turn my own daughter against her family and friends?"

"I didn't see anybody, Mommy. I just heard a voice. I shouldn't have listened to it. I'm sorry."

Michelle tried to comfort her crying friend.

"It's OK, Lee." Brandy said, "If that's true, then it's not your fault. It would be his for invading your dreams. I'll defeat him. I did once before."

"But then you had the Jewel Staff." Sapphire pointed out.

"Yes..." Nicholas hissed, "You've banished me twice before but only because you had the Jewel Staff."

Jewel smirked, "Big deal. I'll just defeat you with the powers the Jewel Staff gave to me." She held her hands forward and prepared to attack.

"Jewel, no! You'll be killed!" Jessie shouted at her friend.

"Jewel!" Amber yelled.

"Mommy, don't! He beat up Mrs. Jessie really bad!"

"Listen to Jessie, Jewel!"

Jewel didn't listen. "I'll be careful. I won't let myself be killed."

And so she attacked...

"Nova Twister!"

* * *

Will Jewel be enough to defeat Nicholas once and for all? Or will she need the aid of the Jewel Staff? Find out in the next chapter! Review! 


End file.
